


August 5, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm not going to replace the Kents' chickens,'' Amos said as he scowled.





	August 5, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm not going to replace the Kents' chickens,'' Amos said as he scowled at a hungry animal approaching the birds.

THE END


End file.
